carodejky_dalsigeneracefandomcom-20200214-history
Prue Johnna Halliwellová
„Jaffa kree.“ Prue na cokoli či kohokoli Prudence Johnna Halliwellová (vyslovováno "JAH-nah"), přezdívkou P.J., je nejstraší dcerou Phoebe a Coopa. Častokrát je viděna v sedmé sérii, v Phoebiině vidění o utopii a když Phoebe měla astrální vidění do budoucnosti, a když byla uvězněná ve světě snů. Je pojmenována na počest Phoebiiny nejstarší sestry Prue, a ačkoli má dvě jména jako její sestřenice Melinda, je nejčastěji na rozdíl od ní oslovována prvním. Je první čarodějkou-amorem ve Warrenově linii a také první známá bytost toho druhu. Mladší sestra Patrishy a Penny . Prue se narodila v roce 2007, devět měsíců po té, co Phoebe otěhotněla na líbánkách. Prue je pár měsíců a je míšenkou čarodějky a amora. Bydlí se svými rodiči v jejich domě v San Franciscu. Nicméně svatba jejích rodičů a její narození se málem neuskutečnilo, jak její rodiče potlačovali své city, aby se vyhnuli zlomenému srdci. Je to proto, že normálně není dovoleno amorům aby měli vztah se svými svěřenci, stejně jako to bylo u světlonošů, ať už byl magický, nebo smrtelník, protože Starším to připadalo příliš komplikované a nebezpečné. Nicméně Starší udělali pro Phoebe a Coopa výjimku, za to, co Phoebe za ty roky vykonala a jak se obětovala pro dobro. Její schopnosti se objevili velmi brzy k nelibosti její matky. Objevily se sotva jí bylo pár měsíců a o mnoho dříve než u Melindy, Kat a Tamory, ačkoli jsou její sestřenky mnohem starší než ona. Prue zkombinovala dvě své schopnosti aby vycítila a teleportovala mamku domů mnohokrát, když se pokusila jít do práce. Phoebe trvala na tom, že musí jít do práce, ale Prue byla odhodlaná a jen se Phoebe přiblížila ke dveřím, přizářila si ji k sobě a Coopovi. Popis: Je 157 cm vysoká štíhlá s tmavě hnědými vlasy, jež si dlouho barvila na blond, které ji spadají až na ramena a má modré oči.Má ve zvyku si obtáčet vlasy okolo prstů či si okusovat konečky když je nervózní. Nejraději se obléká do jednoduchých věcí s motivem komisků, fantasy knih, her a seriálů, které zbožňuje. 'Charakteristika:' Kdyby Prue nebyla skvělou empatičkou schopnou dokonale cítit to, co ostatní, a kdyby měla ještě o něco horší styl oblékání a věnovala se IT, dalo by se říct, že je typický nerd. Zbožňuje sci-fi, fantasy, anime a mangy, a je schopná citovat své oblíbené seriály až do úmoru a dokonale tak otravovat ostatní. Jejím bezesporu nejoblíbenějším seriálem je již starý, ale zato stále kultovní seriál Hvězdná Brána a již zmíněná prupovídka: Jaffa kree. Ovšem je schopná odvyprávět téměř celý seriál, včetně Atlantis a Universe. Z knih pak nejvíce miluje fantasy sérii Lone Wolf od Joa Devera. Má strašlivé sklony přirovnávat skutečné situace k situacích z knih, seriálům a běžně zapojuje do konverzace úryvky ze svých oblíbených děl i v těch nejnevhodnějších chvílích. Prue miluje magii a používá ji docela často, i k tomu, aby si usnadnila život. Nejčastěji kromě své teleportační schopnosti užívá hologramu, který zdědila po otci, a vyvolává obrazy věcí z různých knih a seriálů, jako různá monstra, digimony a podobně. Někdy svoje schopnosti používá k tomu, aby se pobavila, nebo si vystřelila z ostatních. Tohle všechno nakonec vyústilo v to, že jí Tribunál její moc na čas odebral, podobně jako kdysi její matce. Prue má moc ráda svou rodinu,i když si dost často vzájemně lezou na nervy. Je i poměrně citlivá, což ovšem často zaniknce v návalu jejího fantasy blábolení,které se jí připlete do řeči pokaždé, kdy se pokusí někomu pomáhat. Životopis: Prue má ráda komiksy,plyšáky a čokoládu.Zato má alergii na laktózu,jahody a ústřice. Jako malá velmi přilnula ke své matce a měla problémy když byla na cestách kvůli svým knihám a podobně,ke kterým začala později utíkat i ona sama. Když byly její sestry malé, tak se oně strašně ráda starala a hrála si s nimi a ony k ní přilnuly, možná až trochu příliš, protože jim později začala utíkat aby byla sama a odpočinula si od nich. Když se u ní v jedenácti projevila empatie, měla to malá PJ hrozněě těžké. Cítit všechny ty emoce bylo až příliš velké sousto pro jedenáctiletou dívenku. Její matka ji učila jak tuhle schopnosti zvládata PJ sama zjistila, že když se zabere do nějaké knisy, komiksu nebo seriálu, přestává vnímat osttaní a tím i její empatie ustupuje do pozadí. Všechna ta fantazie a sci-fi se tak staly jejím útočištěm až do doby, než dokázala svoji oc plně kontrolovat. I tak se dlouho bála, ačkoliv vzpomínka, nebo jakési povrchní vnoření se do světa vzpomínek na fantazii jí pomohla jí to překonat, díky čemuž se to všechno stalo takovou trvalou součástí jejího života a osobnosti. Stalo se to její součástí, podobně jako magie, a ona se toho nechtěla zbavit, takže je to její vášní už navždy. Všechno to čtení knih spolu s podědným talentem k psaní vyústily v její zálibu psát. Když se tedy měla rozhodovat co bude dělat, novinařina pro ni byla jasná volba. Jeden čas chtěla i radit lidem, stejně jako mamka, ale zjistila, že když se o to pokusí, tak sice začne dobře, ale později se do toho zamotná, připlete fantasy postavy a události, takže místo rady vznikne cosi podivného. Proto se rozhodla pro klasickou novinařinu, kterou zvládá poměrně dobře. Na střední psala do školních novin a pak sice nešla na vysokou školu, ale místo toho chodila na dvouletý kurz reportáží, psaní článků a investigativní novinařiny, který úspěšně dokončila. Po skončení kurzu byla nezaměstnaná a nedokázala sama utáhnout dům, který jí rodiče ponechali, a proto velice ráda přivítala i své ostatní příbuzné, kteří s ní začali žít a pomáhali jí okolo domu, s jeho údržbou i placením účtů. Nakonec se nějakým způsobem stalo, že krom jejích sester tam s ní bydleli všichni bratranci a sestřenice, což bylo stejně strašlivé, jako skvělé. Díky štěstí získala posléze práci jako pisatelka menších a nepříliš vážných článků v oddělení novin vedených věčně opilou a kritickou vedoucí a její přespříliš horlivou asistentkou. Později její kariéra nabrala poněkud nečekaný rozměr, a to po jejím románku se sEanem Deanem, zasnoubeným synem bývalé lásky její matky, Jasona Deana, který jí zařídil práci reporkérky na Blízkém východě. Vztahy PJ se dlouho nevěnovala vztahům s kluky, protože její empatie jí značně ztěžovala aby mohla být sama sebou s některým z nich a proto se jim vyhýbala. Během času se z ní stala tak trochu komisková podivínka, o kterou kluci neměli příliš zájem, což jí ani moc nevadilo a měla spíš jen vztahy ja jednu noc. 'Ethan Marks '- Prue se s Ethanem seznámila v klubu svého bratrance Wyatta, P3, po velmi náročném dni plném šokujícím odhalení. Ethan jí ihned velmi imponoval a velmi rychle se do něj zamilovala. Mohla to být láska na celý život, kdyby Ethana nezabila démonka zvaná Morrigan. Schopnosti § Záření - amorské přenášení Prueina první schopnost, kterou měla ve třech měsících, kdy se zářila z místa na místo. Už v té době dokázala touhle schopností k sobě přizářit i další lidi. Protože tohle byla první schopnost, Prue ji umí mistrně ovládat a dostávat se z místa na místo v měřítku sekund, společně s dalšími pasažéry. § Vidění - schopnost vidět časem Druhá schopnost se u Prue projevila o poznání později; v jejích pěti letech, ale přišlo se na ni mnohem později. Nejdříve malá Prue viděla kártké záblesky nedůležitých věcí, které si nakreslila. Až o rok později, kdy se jedna z jejích kreseb shodovala s tím, co prožila její máma a tety, se zjistilo, že Prue má schopnost vidění. Pro malou Prue to byla poměrně velká zátěž, protože to, co viděla, nebylo vždy hezké. § Levitace - schopnost vznášet se vzduchem Prueina třetí schopnost, kterou náhodou objevila o hodině tělocviku, když skákali na trampolíně a tehdy osmiletá Prue zůstala viset ve vzduchu, z čehož bylo tehdy ve škole pěknné haló a její maminka musela hodně čarovat, aby to utajila. § Empatie -schopnost cítit emoce ostatních, napojit se na jejich moc a užít ji Poprvé ucítila Prue emoce někoho jiného v jedenácti letech. Tato schopost byla pro Prue veliké břímě, ale s pomocí rodičů ji zvládla a později v ní začala být velice dobrá. Teď už Prue stačí málo, aby se napojila na moc ostatních a použila ji proti nim. § Astrální vidění - moc promítnout své já do budoucnosti Ve věku patnácti let Prue poprvé zažila astrální vidění, kdy se vlastně sama ocitla ve svém budoucím já a budoucnost doslova zažila. Později mohla v budoucnosti mluvit sama se sebou a v sedmnácti se ukázalo, že se takhle dokáže dostat i do minulosti. Dnes tato Prueina schopnost pokročila natolik, že jí ukazuje dokonce i jen možné budoucnosti. § Pokročilá levitace - schopnost chodit vzduchem Jak Prueina schopnost levitovat rostla, stala se z ní pokročilá levitace, což je schopnost pohybovat se vzduchem jako po pevné zemi a do téměř v jakékoli výšce a jakýmkoli směrem. Projevila se, když Prue bylo šestnáct. § Hologram - schopnost tvořit obraz čehokoli co má v mysli Schopnost, kterou objevila v třinásti, když chtěla provést jistý malý kanadský žertík a on se objevil v podobě hologramu, neboli iluze. Prue je schopnost vytvořit hologram prakticky čehokoli chce a ten se pak může chovat podle vlastní vůle toho, co Prue vyvolala, nebo se řídit přáním své tvůrkyně. § Přivolávání - schopnost udělat věci které vytvoří hologramem reálnými Ve věku dvaceti let při boji s démonem Prue poprvé zhmotnila jeden ze svých hologramů. Tuto schopnost ještě plně neovládá a stává se, že přivolané věci se znovu stanou pouhým hologramem. Podobně jako hologram je tato schopnost velmi napojena na Prueiny emoce, kdy její podvědomí samo reaguje a vytváří různé věci. Rozdíl mezi hrou a skutečností Vzhledem k tomu, že je P.J. zhruba rok, neexistují žádné výrazné rozdíly. Prue1.png|Prue Johnna Prue2.jpg|Úsměv Prue3.jpg|V šatech Category:Warrenovy čarodějky